


The One I Love, The One I Hate

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Cuddling, primary ship is jared x reader, reader is an actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Prompts -  143 - “Didn’t you two used to hate each other?” “Yeah, but now we hold hands and shit!” (Enemies to friends to lovers vibes)
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles & Reader, Misha Collins & Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 24





	The One I Love, The One I Hate

You had only been working on the set of Supernatural for a year and whilst you loved it, there were somethings you wished you could change. Like the fact that your character, Violet, was in a relationship with Jared’s character, Sam. During your first season your two characters danced around each other, both finding each other attractive from their first meeting were Sam saved her from a nest of vampires after she was captured by them. Your character was a hunter and quickly joined forces with Sam and Dean. 

You sat in your house and read over the scripts that had been sent over, groaning in dismay as you did. The first episode was fairly boring in the way of Violet and Sam’s romance but by episode three you were both to confess your feelings in a life or death situation, only for the awkwardness to start up when you all lived. There were kissing scenes too, quite a lot of them. 

Since your first day on set you and Jared did not get along. You clicked straight away with Jensen and became great friends with him, you would have much preferred for your character to be dating Dean but alas things didn’t always work in your favour. It took some time before you and Misha actually became friends, though you two were friendly enough to each other on set but now the two of you hung out together when you weren’t filming. Jared Padalecki, however, was someone you were just about civil with. The same went for him, though he tries to keep up a friendly appearance whenever a camera or fan is around, the two of you hardly speak to each other and if you do it isn’t exactly friendly. 

Sometimes you see Jared completely relaxed and at ease, goofing around with the other men on set and can’t help but yearn for that friendship, it would certainly make things a lot easier on set but you never tried to change the dynamic between you. 

Shooting this season was going to be great.

-

-

-

“Late on the first day, Y/L/N.” Was the first thing you heard as you practically fell through the hair and makeup trailers door. You let out an annoyed sigh before collapsing into your chair, smiling gratefully at the PA who handed you a drink.

“Bite me, Padalecki.” You shot back before taking a sip of your drink, relaxing ever so slightly. 

“Come on now, Y/N. This season is going to be great; I mean what’s better than our romance finally blossoming.” Jared laughed as he watched you roll your eyes. 

Besides Jared’s early morning annoyances throughout the duration of your hair and makeup prep, it was actually really great to be back on set and before long you were walking towards the set ready to start shooting.

“Y/N.” You heard someone call and turned around to seeing Jensen jogging towards you. 

“Hey!” You greeted him happily, hugging him back as he pulled you into his chest. 

“How was your break?” He asked as the two of you continued on your way to set, exchanging stories from your break. Just as you were about to step into the room Jensen placed a hand on your forearm, stopping you in place. You frowned up at him in confusion.

“Listen, I know you and Jared don’t exactly get on,” He started but was cut off by you snorting.

“Understatement.” You laughed.

“I know you don’t get on,” Jensen repeated, rolling his eyes but smiling fondly, “But I just wanted to make sure you were going to be ok this season, you’re going to be working with him more than anyone.” 

“I hope you gave him the same talk.” You mumbled. “But I’m a professional, this is my job and I’m not going to let my feelings get in the way of that. Trust me, I’m good.” You reassured him. You knew how many people watched this show, how they could pick up on any real-life tension that managed to sneak into the show. You could push your feelings to the side for them.

“I did give him the same talk, just so you know.” He said as the two of you entered the room.

“Good.” Was all you said before making your way over to the director who called you.

-

-

-

“They don’t know Violet.” Castiel murmured quietly, but in the already silent room he may as well of shouted it. You felt a coldness seep through your bones as you shivered. Sam immediately took notice and rested his hand on top of yours.

The four of you were sat in a diner trying to figure out how to deal with some demons who had information but were not willing to deal with Winchesters any more, no matter what the boys offered in return.

“No way, Cas.” Sam said, squeezing your hand. “It’s not safe.” 

“I can deal with demons.” You defended, pulling your hand out from under Sam. “I’ll do it.” You said to Dean instead.

“I know you can deal with demons, Vi, but this is too dangerous. They know you’re important to us and if they have you, well, whatever they want from us they’ll have.” Sam explained, looking at you with those puppy dog eyes.

“The way I see it you have two options. One; send me in, they don’t know me, or two; we sit around with our thumbs up our arse whilst the demons and Lucifer continue on with their plan.” You told them, anger dripping from your tone.

“If Lucifer gets a hold of you, Vi…” Sam began but trailed off with haunted eyes. “It’s a risk we aren’t taking. I’m sorry but there has to be another way.” Sam pleaded as he held your hand again.

“And cut!” The director yelled, “Perfect guys, good job.” 

You were quick to pull your hand away from Jared causing him to laugh, he threw his arm behind you to rest on the booth.

“Seriously, if holding my hand is so bad, wait until we kiss.” You rolled your eyes as you left the booth, heading over to the table that held food and bottles of water. 

You loved working on Supernatural but sometimes it could be draining.

-

-

-

The first two episodes were wrapped up and it had gone relatively smoothly, a few arguments here and there between Jared and yourself but nothing that wasn’t solved by a small break. However, today was the day were you and Jared were filming your love confession scene and it was already going terribly. 

An hour in and twelve takes later you still had no usable footage.

Violet jumped as a hand grabbed hers, whipping round only to relax as she saw Sam in front of her with a blade. She let herself give a quiet sigh of relief as she looked up at the man.

“Vi,” Sam whispered, looking just as bloody and bad as you did, “we can’t get out, we need a plan.” 

The two of you surveyed the room, trying to see if there was anything, anything at all, that could get you out of the small, dark room. However, there was little in there, a raggedy blanket, a few empty bottles and some rotten food. 

It was hopeless, you were going to die.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Sam said as he saw your panic, taking your face into his hands. “You’re gonna be ok, we’re gonna get out.” 

“Cut!” The director yelled a fifteenth time, causing you to groan and push Jared away. “It’s too stale guys! I know you have your differences but you gotta work together here. Take a break, let’s get Jensen and Misha in here and film them.” The director said to the room before turning to you and Jared again. “Take a break together, see if you can fix this.” He said before walking away.

“He’s right.” Was all you could say, you knew your acting was stoic, no matter how hard you tried there was something about Jared. The same went for Jared, he was a great actor but when it came to you it was terrible.

“I know.” Jared agreed with you, before continuing, “C’mon, we can go to my trailer and work something out.”

-

-

\- 

You were sitting in Jared’s trailer anxiously tugging on your sleeve as Jared sat next to you silently. The two of you had no idea where to start, not really able to pinpoint exactly when things had gotten so bad that you couldn’t act together. 

“I don’t know why you hate me so much,” Jared began but didn’t get very far as you cut him off immediately, eyes wide in shock.

“Seriously?” You asked, voice soft, “You’re the one who was cold towards me, sure we never really clicked but you acted like I wasn’t even onset until the director yelled action. I followed your lead.” You told him truthfully. Sure, you hadn’t gotten along straight away but it was Jared who started the arguments, it was Jared who acted like you didn’t exist.

“That’s not what happened and you know it.” He argued, though there was no heat to his words.

“Yes, it was, I know we didn’t hit it off instantly but you shot down anything chance of us getting along.” You shot back, refusing to look at him and instead stared straight ahead. 

“I only started the comments as a way to ease whatever tension was between us. It was meant to be a joke but when it wasn’t taken as one, I just left it but you shot back and then it spiralled.” He sighed, knowing he’d messed up.

“We’re idiots.” You laughed but there was no humour to it.

“We are.” Jared agreed. 

The two of you spoke for a little longer, trying to erase a years’ worth of hurtful comments and arguments. It obviously wasn’t going to be solved with one conversation but it was a start. At some point Jared suggested you two rehearsed and so you did, rehearsing until the PA called you back onto set.

-

-

-

You woke up in a dark room, head aching as you tried to look around. You could see nothing of importance in the room and the door was too far away for you whilst your leg was hurt, you were sure you felt blood gushing from it. 

You let out a quiet groan, letting your head hit the wall only to let out a hiss of pain as it came into contact. You nearly yelled as you felt something grab your hand, jumping as you tried to pull it back. 

“Vi, hey, relax it’s me.” Sam said, his voice soft, barely above a whisper, causing you to relax ever so slightly. “There’s no way out, no windows, locked door.” He informed you causing your panic to flare up but Sam was there straight away, kneeling in front of you and cupping your face into his hand. You couldn’t help but tilt your head into his touch causing him to smile slightly. “We’re going to get out, I promise, you’ll be ok.”

“How?” You croaked; voice hoarse from shouting earlier. “You said it yourself, there’s no way out and they took our weapons. We’re screwed.” You felt Sam’s thumb brushing soothingly against your cheek, causing you to relax despite the panic building up. 

The two of you stayed silent as you heard the floorboards creek from outside, holding your breath until the steps passed the door and continued down the hallway.

“What about Cas?” You asked hopefully but frowned as Sam shook his head. 

“I’ve tried praying but,” Sam trailed off, glancing around the room to emphasis the lack of angel there.

“So what? We sit here and wait to die?” You snapped as panic coursed through your veins.

“No, we wait for someone to open the door and we fight our way out.” Sam said but he didn’t sound so sure about the plan. 

“I don’t know if you noticed but I was stabbed in the leg.” You reminded him causing him to curse and pull his hand away from your face so he could examine your leg. It wasn’t too deep but you had definitely lost a fair bit of blood.

You watched as Sam ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around your wound, frowning as he did so. 

You both froze again as you heard the sound of the door being unlocked. A demon in a black suit walking in with a cocky look on his face.

“Let her go!” Sam barked before the demon could open its mouth.

“Temper, temper.” It purred, walking over to the two of you. “But why would we let her go when she’s the one we want?” 

“She has nothing to do with this! Lucifer wants me!” Sam positioned himself in front of you protectively and as much as you appreciated it you knew it would do little to hold the demon off if it wanted you.

“Are you going to say yes to him?” It asked, voice full of humour. “Didn’t think so. But because we’re oh so nice, we’ll give you a choice.” 

“Oh yeah, bite me.” Sam snapped. 

“Ah, ah, now don’t tempt me.” It sang. “Either say yes to Lucifer or we get the girl and she looks delicious.” It said, looking at you and licking its lips as it shivered in pleasure at the thoughts running through its mind. 

“You’re not getting her and I’m not saying yes.” The demon just looked pleased as Sam protested. 

“Say your goodbyes.” It cackled before leaving the room, smirking at you as it did.

“Sam,” You called, getting his attention, he was immediately facing you. “Let them have me, do not say yes. Promise me Sam!” You begged as tears clouded your vision.

“Vi,” He whispered brokenly, his own tears falling down his face as he looked at you with those puppy dog eyes.

“Promise me, Sam, you have to promise me you won’t say yes.” 

“I promise, Vi. I’ll get you back. There’s so many things I wanted to tell you but nothing more than I love you, Violet, so damn much and I’m going to get you back.” He swore, voice hard even as the tears flowed. 

“I love you too.” You cried, your own tears falling uncontrollably down your face. “I love you so much, I know you’ll get me but don’t do anything stupid.” 

Before Sam could reply there were demons in the room and you were flashed out of the room, getting one last look at the man you loved.

“And cut!” The director yelled and you could hear the grin in his voice. “That was perfect, you two were great, keep up the good work.” He praised before wondering off.

You wiped your eyes from where you sat on the floor before you saw a hand come into view and saw Jared offering it to you. You let the man pull you up and smiled as he brushed away your tears.

“You ok?” He asked, feeling the effects of the scene himself. You nodded at him, smiling softly. “Good. He was right, you know, you were great.” 

“Thank you, you weren’t so bad yourself.” You smirked at him, causing him to roll his eyes and smile back at you.

“C’mon, we could both use some water.” 

-

-

-

From then on filming the rest of the season was a breeze. Jared and you still argued and picked fights with each other but it was all in good nature now. Being on set was much more enjoyable and your acting had improved greatly now that you actually got along with your scene partner.

However, at some point you realised that maybe you had started getting on too well with Jared as you noticed yourself feeling giddy around him, blushing and just wanting to generally be with him whenever you could. You felt like you were back in high school with a crush. Sometimes you missed the times when you thought you hated the man.

It was getting harder to control too, especially since you had to kiss the man on an almost daily basis, several dozen times a day. God, could that man kiss. 

The two of you hung out more together on set, though kept it to yourselves mostly. Sometimes you’d rehearse, sometimes you’d have dinner together and sometimes, like now, you’d find yourself cuddled into his chest as a movie played on the tv in front of you, though you had to admit you weren’t paying much attention to the movie but more so on the hand that absentmindedly played with your hair. 

Sometimes it was like Jared knew and he was just playing with you. You knew he wasn’t and that you were just paranoid but between the soft smiles you traded and the peaceful nights spent like this, it was heart-breaking but you knew you wouldn’t put a stop to it. If this was the only way you could have him, then you’d take it. 

-

-

-

“Hey, can we talk?” Jared asked as he jogged up to you after a long, draining day of filming. The words filled you with dread but a bigger part of you just wanted to collapse on the nearest bed.

“Sure.” You agreed tiredly, suppressing a yawn, causing Jared to smile softly at you. 

“C’mon, my trailer’s closer.” It didn’t take long for the two of you to arrive at Jared’s trailer where he quickly made drinks and the two of you practically fell into the sofa.

“So, what’s up?” You said after a few minutes of sitting silently on the sofa, watching a Jared fidgeted with the mug in his hand. 

“Right.” He began, clearing his throat and shifting so he was sitting with one leg crossed underneath him so that he could face you properly. “It’s just that, I mean, we’re getting along with each other now and I guess, well I mean I knew even when we didn’t get along but still…” Jared continued to ramble as you struggled to make sense of his words.

“Jared.” You interrupted softly, “what’s going on?” You asked in confusion, watching as Jared shook his head before taking a deep breath.

“I like you. I have for a while now, even when we didn’t get along. There’s always been something about you and I’m fine if you’d rather just be friends but I thought you should know.” Jared quickly explained, you just about made out the fast-spoken words but once you did you let out a small, shocked laugh that had Jared’s face falling so you quickly explained.

“Wait, no, I like you too!” You exclaimed. “I just thought with all our history that you’d never like me and I’d accepted that. Sorry, I’m just shocked.” You laughed as Jared let out a sigh of relief.

“So, does this mean I can take you out on a date?” He asked with a large smile that was contagious.

“It does.” You grinned and the two of you stayed on the couch talking for most of the night. The two of you agreed just to keep this to yourselves, not wanting to disrupt the cast or the flow of filming if this didn’t work out.

You woke up the next morning with a sore neck, leaning against Jared.

-

-

-

You and Jared had been on several dates and everything was going great. You decided to wait until for a month or two before telling people but that went out of the window when the two of you were in Jared’s trailer one day after shooting.

The two of you only had a few scenes you needed to shoot that day and had gotten everything wrapped in just a few hours, whereas Misha and Jensen had a later start so wouldn’t be done for a few more hours at most. You and Jared had taken that time to go back to his trailer and watch a movie. At some movie watching turned into completely ignoring the screen in favour of making out with each other, losing track of time.

Neither of you heard the knock or the trailer door opening but you did hear Jensen’s voice, as he looked at the two of you with a raised eyebrow. 

You and Jared quickly pulled away from each other, putting space between the two of you as you both looked up at Jensen with sheepish smiles.

“Didn’t you two used to hate each other?” He asked but didn’t sound too shocked. 

“Yeah, but now we hold hands and shit!” Jared laughed, causing both you and Jensen to roll your eyes. 

“Sure, whatever makes you two happy,” Jensen grinned as he slapped Jared’s shoulder. “There’s a group of us going out, are you two coming?” 

The three of you left the trailer and Jared and you decided to just enjoy each other’s company in public too, you were both happy and even if something didn’t end up working out you were professionals. 

-

-

-

“I don’t know what’s worse,” Misha laughed into the microphone, “being onset with Jared and Y/N now or when they didn’t get along.” 

“Definitely now.” Jensen answered with an eye roll causing you to giggle and lean into Jared, who had an arm wrapped around you. “At least when they hated each other they stormed away from each other, now they’re joined at the hip. I mean look at them.” He continued causing the crowd to erupt into screams and cheers.

You and Jared had been dating for a year, six months in you announced it on social media and now conventions were a lot easier when you didn’t have to pretend you weren’t dating Jared. Still being relatively new to these conventions, it was nice to have Jared with you to sooth any anxiety you got. He was more than happy to find a quiet place and sit with you. 

A year into it, your relationship was great, sure you two still argued but it was all done with love. None of those hurtful words that were thrown around when you first met. Sometimes working with your boyfriend was a lot, seeing him all day and then going back to the trailers but you’d both worked through it and now it was great. You had moved in with each other in Texas when you weren’t shooting and you loved living down there.

As you looked at Jared, who was jokingly defending your relationship, you couldn’t help but smile at him. Who would have thought the man you once hated would turn out to be the man you loved?

  
  
  



End file.
